Queen.
If people thought that no one would dare hurt a princess, then people were wrong. Hazelle del Castillo is only thirteen-years-old and she doesn't know how to deal with all these kids from all these different grades pushing her down and vandalizing her sketchpads and calling her names and telling her that her family is corrupt and that her parents are evil and that if she wasn't royalty, if she wasn't a princess, if she didn't have an older brother and cousins looking out for her all the time not that they even care, they're too wrapped up in their own worlds, she'd be dead by now and maybe, if our country's lucky, your parents will join you. No one hurts Martin because he's the crown prince. She's just... there. She doesn't tell 'nay or 'tay because she is smart. She knows how this works. Adults always say if you're being bullied, tell someone who can handle the situation except she's old enough to know that adults make everything worse and she won't just be a loser, she'll be a tattletale. What does she do instead? She eats lunch in the bathroom and cries when she's sure no one will hear her. Except, she knows it's obvious when she's been crying. Her eyes are puffy and her nose is red and she still sniffles when she talks. One day, after a particularly bad fight, she ends up being shoved in the corridor and when she falls, a tiny gash appears on her forehead. Her books are scattered on the ground, and she does not feel like getting up. Defeat. Someone above her snickers to his friend. "She deserved it." It's in that moment, something in her snaps. She gets up, slowly but surely. Her hand is shaking as she grasps her wand, but she does not hesitate. "Expelliarmus." she says, enunciating each syllable. The wand flies out of her tormenter's hand. She smiles cruelly, and with the flick of her wand, boils start erupting all over his face. He cries out in pain. Stinging Jinx. "No," Hazelle says, firmly. "I did not." The next day, she walks through the halls, book in hand. She does not bother smiling. Instead, she holds her head up high. Her hair is perfect, her walk is graceful, and she looks ready to kill. Joaquin is the first one to confront her about the new development. He stops her on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "What happened to you?" he asks, looking worried. "I heard the craziest story from Anferney that you hexed some guy in the hallway and now your entire year - hell, the entire school doesn't wanna come close to you." "I had a very important realization," she tells him. Even the way she talks is different now. It's more refined, and it doesn't sound as sweet and happy as it used to. It doesn't sound broken either. It sounds strong. He nods, waiting for her to continue. "I realized that you can't make people love you." She spots a particularly mean girl out of the corner of her eye trying to scurry away, and mutters a Trip Jinx under her breath before continuing. When she falls, Hazelle smiles. "But you can make them fear you." People might hurt princesses. They will not hurt a queen.